Coin- or token-operated telephone apparatus cannot be connected to the electricity supply network, as the majority of legislations prohibit it for obvious imperatives of protection of the telephone network. The only source of energy available for operating the slot paying mechanism of a telephone apparatus of this type therefore remains that of the telephone network itself, which, unfortunately, cannot furnish power as high as that of the 220 or 230 volt electricity network. In fact, the electrical power that the telephone network can furnish for operating the electro-mechanical elements of a slot paying mechanism of a telephone apparatus generally does not exceed some tens of milliwatts.
Document FR-A-2 494 011 can be cited as state of the art, which discloses a coin accumulator-receiver device which comprises a rejection member using an electromagnet with solenoid plunger acting as retractable stop for retaining the coins accumulated one behind the other or one on the other in an inclined slideway.
However, in order to be actuated, an electromagnet requires electrical power which cannot be considered as very low. Exploitation of such a device is therefore necessarily limited.
In addition, its response time is relatively long with respect to the requirements of rapidity which are required by the electronic sorting system.
Document EP-A-0 147 112 may also be cited as state of the art, which discloses, with reference to FIGS. 32 and 33 thereof, a coin-processing device comprising:
a runway, inclined with respect to the horizontal and in which the coins or tokens arrive one behind the other after having been tested by a selection member placed upstream and delivering an electric signal for controlling reception or rejection of each coin or token, PA1 and a retractable trap forming, at the location of the runway where it is placed, the bottom of said runway, this trap being actuated via a piezoelectric element whose deformation by bending is generated via said electric control signal, with the result that the coins or tokens are directed towards a rejection path when this trap is retracted, while, on the contrary, they continue their path on the runway, beyond this trap, when it has not retracted, i.e. when it remains in rest position. PA1 said retractable trap is a flap pivoting about a hinge parallel to the runway and returned into its rest position by an elastic member whose return force is less than the weight of a coin or token, PA1 and said piezoelectric element is positioned beneath this pivoting flap, perpendicularly to the position of rest of this flap, but so as not to hinder its pivoting when the assembly is at rest and on the contrary so as to slide beneath this flap, in order to serve as support therefor preventing it from pivoting, when it receives a signal controlling reception, while it returns to its rest position, in that case releasing the flap, when it receives a signal controlling rejection.
The present invention has for its object a device of this latter type, which is particularly simple and reliable to produce.